What Happened When Sarah Left?
by angelsmunster
Summary: Update... This story is Bethan and for some reasons in chapter 7 the rating has changed to "M"! Once again Bethan story, don't like guy x guy action? then don't read it!. My very first story, judge, rate, review, you know the drill! but most importantly READ! :D Please! :) Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Bethan  
Chapter 1: A Plate Full of Benny

Ethan POV:

I was in the kitchen waiting for Benny when I remembered to tell my mom about Sarah not being able to babysit anymore because she went after Jesse and details that I didn't want to think about at the moment.

"Mom Sarah wont be able to babysit anymore because she left the city and probably won't be coming back for a while" I knew Sarah wasn't coming back and we would probably not see her until she had dealt her problems with Jesse.

"Oh well that's too bad, I guess we have to get a new babysitter... why'd Sarah leave town?" Ethan's mom sounded concerned for the young girl who had caught her son's attention, Considering that Ethan's attention span was short if it didn't include video games or Benny.

"She had to take care of some business with J-James her... grandfather in... montana..." James?! Where'd that come from?

"oh, okay... well I hope she's okay. Is Benny coming over tonight?" She jumped back in surprise as she saw the reaction coming from Ethan.

"Mom it's a Friday! Benny always comes over on friday!" Really Mom! Really?!

"Okay don't get mad... there's food in the kitchen I'll try to find a new babysitter soon, okay bye, be safe! Don't play lightsabers with Benny!" She said quickly trying to move along and leave on her date with Ross.

"Mom it was ONE time!" I said as I went into a flashback *flashback...*

"Actually it was two times... anyways, we'll be back by 11, please take care of Jane today! Just for today I'll find a babysitter soon I promise" she started towards the door to leave and called her husband down.

"Okay have fun bye!" Thanks for interupting my flashback!

Ethan was sooo glad his conversation with his mom was over when it was because Benny had just walked into his house with his hands full of video games. Ethan's mom just sighed and whispered into Jane's ear before kissing her forehead.

Benny POV:

"Be safe and stay away from the kitchen and any open flames, call me if anything happens!" I heard as I walked passed Samantha and Jane.

"Dude I think your mom thinks that we're gonna burn down the house..."

"We'll, have you here to get Jane and I out safely if that happens!" Ethan blushed as he thought about what he said, many times have they pondered about saving a damsel in distress and Ethan may of have just labeled himself a damsel. (If there were a fire to occur)

I Blushed at the thought of carying Ethan to safety out of a burning house after rescuing him from a fire breathing dragon! 'Yeah I have always had a crush on Ethan but somehow I always managed to exaggerate on rescue missions involving Ethan.'

"Yeah I'd totally save you from that fire breathing dragon!" I said coming out of my daydream

"What?" Ethan said as he processed what Benny had just said. 'Fire breathing dagon?'

"I mean yeah sure fireman Benny is here to rescue you in case of a fire!" 'Shoot! I forgot about Jane!' "Oh and Jane of course!" Hopefully I didn't make that really awkward...

"Benny you're so weird" Ethan shot Benny a stare and tilted his head gesturing for him to follow as he walked upstairs.

'Whoo! Off the hook! I better be more careful!' I lost myself in thoughts about what Ethan and I would be like as a couple if I actually managed to one day gather up the courage to tell him that I Loved him... I Love Him... hmm... sounds amazing!

*tick tock* 30 minutes later *tick tock*

"Umm... Ethan?"

Ethan didn't bother to turn around and look at me he just kept fiddling with the computer and said "yeah?"

It took every ounce of self control that I had to stop myself from jumping onto Ethan and doing who knows what to him. "Do you want a snack?"

"Yeah sure thing B!" He kept playing the game and I walked away in shame as I had just chickened out of telling him that I loved him.

As I walked downstairs to the Kitchen, Jane was playing her dance game so I decided to go a round or two against her. You know... to make sure she was okay...

"Hey Jane mind if I play against you?"

"Sure Benny! I just hope you're as good as Ethan says you are!"

I was taken back by what Jane just said. "E-ethan talks about my d-dancing?" I sounded like a scratched cd or like Porky the Pig.

"Yeah he said that when you dance it's like the world freezes and he is mesmerized by your dancing"  
"He says you can shake your butt!"

I blushed furiously... I think Jane noticed because she giggled kind of loud.

"Benny, why don't you just tell him that you like him?"

"Jane! I-i don't like E-ethan!... is it that obvious?..." I didn't know what to say... an 8 year old knew about my crush before he even knew! And he's my best friend!

"Yeah I can see it in your face everytime you look at him, and you have that goofy smile, and your eyes kind of sparkle everytime you see him smile... I know what you can do!"

"What?" I was scared to find out what she had planned for mine and Ethan's future... a possible future... a future I had only dreamed about and was now being geniously thought of throughout an 8 year olds head...

"You came to get snacks right? That's the only reason you would leave Ethan's side for even a second! If there is food involved, so I have an idea!"

"O-okay, I'm all ears... go on what's your genious plan?"

"Okay here's what we'll need! (Pshhh...pshh...pshhh...)*whispering* Got it?!"

"Yeah I think so... Do you really think he'll like it?"

"Oh come on! I know I hate him sometimes but he's my brother and I should know what he likes... and you know hes a sucker for Chocolate!"

"Okay then! Let's get started!"

Within a few minutes we had an elaborate design on a plate. Something worthy of being given to a spouse at a wedding or an anniversary. It was hardly believeable that a teenage boy and an 8 year old girl had made it.

"Jane this is incredible! I bet he'll like it so much he'll have to say yes!"

"I told you so! Now go before either of us get tempted to eat it!"

As I walked up the stairs of the house towards Ethan's room I took a second to take in the glory of our creation. We had taken strawberries and arranged them in order so that they spelled out "I Love You!" Or "I 3 You!" Because of the few space on the plate. The strawberries were drenched in Chocolate; cooled and then "I 3 You!" was written again on top with some white icing. We added some green mint leaves and a cherry to finish the effect of our creation.

"Ethan! I brough our snacks!" I yelled as I was opening the door to Ethan's room. I gasped at the sight of what was happening inside the room and I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces and let the plate fall from my hands as I ran towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait soooooo long! here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bethan  
Chapter 2: Fixing Benny

Ethan POV:

I was finally passing level 2 of 'Zombie Ninja Vampire Slayer 5' when I heard a knock at the window. I turned around and saw that Benny hadn't come back from getting the snacks... What's taking him so long? I thought as I frowned and saw that Rory was "flying" (if you could call it that... it was more like crazy floating) outside of my window. I walked over to open the window and invited Rory into the room.

"Hey Rory, Whats up?" I tried not to sound as annoyed as I was because it hadn't been Rory's fault that my heart was aching to see Benny's cute self again. It had felt like AGES since Benny had told me he was going to get snacks and i had already started to miss his loud yelling and obnoxious finger slamming that drove my mind crazy when trying to fight a boss level, but that now had a sense of nostalgia and a void that had to be filled by Benny's cute smile and HOT body.

"Blah, Blah, Blah Blah Blah" was all i heard from Rory since I had zoned out and started thinking about the love of my dreams Benny.

"Blah Blah Erica, Blah Blah Kiss Blah" was the next thing I heard exit Rory's big talkative vortex of doom! Ehemm... I thought that maybe I should start paying attention since he said "Erica" and "Kiss" in the same Blah Blah sentence. "Umm Rory would you mind repeating that again?"

"Yeah dude that's exactly what i thought when Erica dared me to do that!, I even went to clean my ears, I thought she had been joking but I guess she's not since she dragged me all the way over here to finish my DARE."

"No Rory I mean i didn't hear what you said so can you please repeat it? All of it?" I was already getting frustrated by him and his cute hair that wa-. What?! Cute hair? No no no no no... I want Benny not Rory! BENNY!

"Oh umm, Erica told me that she would kiss me only if I did a dare that she chose for me"

"Okay... so what's the dare?" Rory was taking foreeevvverr and Benny Rabbit still hadn't come back with my snack so i was both sad, hungry and annoyed... 3 things I know get over it... anyways...

"She dared me to come to your house and kiss you first and then she would let me take her on one date and she would give me one kiss!"

"Cool... I guess but there is no way on-" my sentence was cut off by Rory as he placed his lips on mine and kissed me. And by my great misfortune Benny had just walked into Rory's big smooch-a-thon for the girl of your dreams. Just my luck...

Benny dropped the plate of snacks and something I smelled out to be Chocolate and a hint of Mint... I shoved Rory off of me and wiped my mouth furiously trying to get rid of Rory's cold lips, as I thought about it again a shiver went down my spine.

"There you got your kiss now leave! I gotta go to my Lov- I mean Benny, he seemed pretty shocked to see you kissing me"

"Alright, tell him I said hi and thanks for your help in the whole kiss dare thing, later dude I got a date with destiny"

"I thought it was Eri-nevermind just go!" I slammed the window after Rory had gone out to Erica who was waiting patiently on a tree branch with a perfect view of the whole thing. I decided to not think about that and go find Benny and try to explain the whole situation with Rory.

I picked up the plate of snacks and I went into a vision of what seemed how the snack came to be and what it was and what it meant and who made it. I saw Benny smiling his big gorgeous goofy smile while arranging strawberries that said... omg... it said "I Love you!" But with a "3" instead of "Love"... ehemgshfkiwn!... I was so happy I forgot about Rory's disgusting kiss and danced my way down the stairs towards Benny who was crying in Jane's arms.

Benny POV:

I saw Ethan dancing down the stairs and giggling and being happy and all... It made me feel sick to my stomach and I wanted to stake Rory for making Ethan be like this! It was probably Rory's kiss that made Ethan happy... But Ethan was happy and I chose not to stake Rory for the time being because I was happy that Ethan was happy, and Ethan's happiness was all that mattered.

I tried to put on my best smile and look Ethan straight in the eyes while inside my heart was still breaking into even tinier pieces knowing that now I could never have Ethan.

"So Ethan, is there something going on with you and Rory?" It hurt more than grandmas punishments to say that and it was even more difficult to keep up my smile and hold back a waterfall of tears.

"What? With Rory?! No! Even if Rory was the last person on this Earth I wouldn't have him any more than a friend, what you saw earlier was a dare that Erica told Rory to do so he could finally kiss her and go on a date with her! Please B you gotta believe me!"

I don't really know what hurt more, watching your Crush/ Love being kissed by some other guy, or Watching your Best Friend lie to you in the face. My face was burning and I could hardly hold back the tears.

"Ethan I have to go home, I forgot Gramma wanted me to go with her somewhere tomorrow..."

"Benny! Please don't go! I-it's not what you think!"

"Bye Ethan, see you at school on Monday"

"But Benny that's 3 days from now! I don't think I can stand 3 days without yo..." Ethan cleared his throat and finished his sentence.

"Benny 3 days is a long time to be away from you I just don't think I can handle it"

"Ethan, what are you trying to say?" I said as I raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"B... I-i w-" Ethan tried to gather his words and stood there thinking about how to explain everything. Ethan had taken forever to gather his thoughts because he had so much to say.

"Later Ethan" I said as I walked outside into the rainy night I heard Ethan call after me but with the tears rolling down my cheeks I just closed my eyes and sprinted home.

Ethan POV:

"Benny! I yelled out as he ran away nearly slipping at the end of my sidewalk.

"Well? What are you still doing here Dumbo? Go on after him!"

"Jane, I can't i have to stay here and watch over you..." I was tempted to run into the abyss of the night and chase after Benny as Jane had instructed me to but my mom's face kept screaming in my head to stay and watch Jane.

"All of these days that you and Benny were doing immature things while I sat in the living room unattended and watching tv or doing something else that you bozos weren't aware of, and you pick today to be the mature brother and stay to look after your sister... woowww..."

"Yes Jane, if I leave you here now then mom and dad will ground me for a month and that's a month too long that I can't stand to be away from Benny, I'd rather it be 3 days than a whole month... besides Benny said he wasn't gonna see me until Monday at school, but he didn't say anything about me seeing him tomorrow!"

I thought about many things I could do to get the love of my life back... I knew Benny like no one else in this world knew him, I knew everything he liked... so I definitely knew how to woo him.

"I know what you're thinking and I agree! You should take him out tomorrow to see that new Zombie movie you guys have been talking about all week"

I had forgotten about that movie! "Thanks Jane you're a lifesaver!" I gave her a tight hug before dashing upstairs to my room to get ready for tomorrow! And my big date with Benny! I was surely on my way to fixing Benny's broken heart, and from being one step closer to admitting to him that I loved him!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Chapter 3 will probably be posted on monday since tomorrow is my birthday and I will not be posting stuff because I will be stuffing my face. But if you guys make Birthday fanfics about Ethan and Benny (Benny is my favorite!) I will gladly read them tomorrow! :D Later Gators!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for posting so late! My friend came over and we got sucked into "Legend of the Seeker" and "Baby daddy"ys**

**oh before I forget... In no way shape or form do I own My Babysitter's A Vampire I wish I did though... Many and I mean MANY things would be different.**

**Thanks for reading my story so far! It shall continue! **

**Eheemm... Carry on :)**

* * *

Bethan  
Chapter 3: A lonely boy

Third person POV:

Ethan had woken up extra early this morning to prepare himself for any mishaps that could and would happen along the way. He dressed in the nicest clothes he could find and he wore a sweater that Benny had said he looked good in just about a billion times.

Benny had woken up from his brutal slumber and had bags in his eyes from all of the crying he had done the night before. Just then his Gramma had walked in and decided to try and cheer her grandson up by taking him to a theme park and assuring him that Ethan would not lie to him.

Ethan started to set off to Benny's house with $20 for his and Benny's movie tickets. He started walking faster by the second as he was impatient and really wanted to make things better for Benny. The whole night Ethan could not stop thinking about Benny and how he made him chocolate covered strawberries. Ethan just wanted to make it up to his best friend and possible lover.

Benny sat in the car as his Gramma finished watering some plants before they left to the theme park. Benny was so sad that he went through pictures of him and Ethan on his phone. While doing so he didn't notice his Gramma leaving a note behind one of the plants. Although Benny had the makings of a first class spellmaster, he had yet to master any magical ability he had. The only spell he was good at was an unlocking spell and a flower spell that he had perfected by using it all the time.

Gramma gently placed the note down in a dry plant to where it was not visible by Benny and where Ethan would easily find it. Gramma knew what had happened the night before as she heard Rory and Erica argue about the dare. Gramma wasn't about to let two goofballs ruin her grandson's chance of hapiness with his soul mate. She placed a spell on the note so that only Ethan could see and read its contents.

Ethan walked up to the Weir house who were long gone by now and Ethan knew it because it was silent at the Weir house and Benny was always casting wrong spells which made the Weir house very VERY loud... Ethan thought it would be best if he waited for Benny at his front porch, but he didn't know how long Benny would take to get back.

Benny POV:

Gramma had this great idea to take me to the theme park without another teenager to acompanny me... this was going to be the worst theme park visit in the history of theme park visits!

"Gramma I don't want to be here!" I groaned as she paid for the ticket entrance and for tickets to get on the rides.

"Oops too bad!, I already paid our entrance fee and for our tickets!"

"Gramma! Fine! I'll be over here by this big waterfall of water and splashy orange things I think are fish" I really wasn't thinking everything thuroughly... all I could think about was Rory kissing my Ethan, MY ETHAN! I really have no idea why I left without letting Ethan explain himself.

I felt like a retard leaving Ethan like that last night... I stared into the reflection of the water. Though it was distorted I could still see a piece of me and I wondered who might hold the other piece of me that belonged in that Puddle of Water...

Ethan POV:

As I sat on Benny's porch I noticed a note that had Benny's Gramma's handwriting on it and it said ETHAN in really big letters as if she didn't want me to ignore the note and its contents.

"I wonder what Benny's Gramma would have to tell me that she would leave a note out for me..." I quickly snatched the note from the plant and I was thrusted into a vision

This vision however was not like my past visions. This was more like a vision with a specific need to tell me something in a very direct way and not spontaneous images and sounds that I had to piece together. No, this was as if the note had been a voice mail box with a specific message just for me.

"Ethan, I see that you have finally got my message"

Ethan could hear Benny's Gramma in his vision but he could not see her which was something that got on his nerves very quickly because he was always able to see things in his visions.

"I have taken Benny to our annual magical creature theme park. You know where it is so... Get moving!  
... Oh and Ethan, Be a dear and water this plant for me before you go okay! Bye!"

I watered Grammas plant before dashing out onto the street and getting my sisters bike and of course I wore the helmet too... Pretty pink princess bike and a prett pink unicorn helmet.. with an actual horn! Ugh... but I'd anything for Benny so I rode down the street until I reached the theme park.

There were so many magical creatures moving around the theme park! They didn't even care about me riding a pink bike. I payed for my ticket and started to look around for Benny.

"What if he doesn't forgive me? I Love him too much!" I said gloomily but loud enough for a girl who loked like an earth priestess in training. She had curly blonde hair and wore a white sweater with a light blue undershirt and blue jeans. She reminded me a lot of someone I knew but I couldn't really place my finger on it.

She walked up to me and introduced herself "Hello! My name is Diana, I heard about your dilema with your boyfriend, is everything all right?"

Her accent sounded as if she were a decendant or directly from the U.K. "Yeah I think so, I'm.."

"Ethan! I know!"

"Wow, how did you know?"

"Well I am actually a psychic and not an earth priestess like you had originally imagined and I'm Australian not British! The British have a very diferent accent!"

"Oh wow I would've never guessed! Well things are kind of hectic right now... my... my best... no... the Love Of My Life Benny saw me, well not me but someone else kissing me and I had no intention of EVER kissing that other person"

"Ah, I see! Well Ethan I want to help you but I don't know how! I-i'm kind of new around here... I don't want to intrude but would you mind if I stuck around with you for a while? You are giving off a really good psychic aura and I feel as though I can trust you!"

"Yeah that's fine! Great actually! You can help me look for Benny! But first I'm gonna go buy him that single red rose over there It's been yelling my name since I laid my eyes on it!"

"Alright lead the way! What does Benny look like exactly? Maybe I can get some psychic readings off of the people here and try to locate him"

I pulled out my phone and showed her a recent picture of Benny and me. Almost instinctively she screamed and yelled and giggled and said "You guys are the CUTEST thing ever!"

"You really think so?" I asked and without waiting for a reply I said "We should get going if we want to find Benny before he leaves, he's been here a while now"

"Yes I really think so and okay let's see... which one of you has seen Benny?..." *Psychic Power Time!*

"What do you see? Can you find him?" I was desperate to know where Benny was.

"Yeah, I found him, He's by the big waterfall with all of the goldfish... I think"

"What do you mean you think?" I was freaking out by now when I heard her say that 'now we might never find Benny!' I thought.

"Oh no no no no! I mean Benny's by the waterfall, I just meant that I didn't know if they were goldfish or not, sorry for not being clear on that" she looked down at the floor and fiddled with the dirt using her foot.

"I'm sorry! We should go to Benny! You'd like him a lot! Well 'That' and I have to get him to understand me about Rory kissing me! And..."

"Yeah I get it! Let's just go or we're gonna be stuck here forever if you keep talking about Benny!"

"Oh right! Let's go!" We ran through a whole bunch of people and magical creatures making our way towards Benny who was at the center of the theme park looking like a lonely boy amongst jolly, happy, adrenaline rushed people.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted soon! I don't know when because of school and stuff but it will be soon I promise!**

**Later gators!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wooooo! New Chapter! Well not much chat time right now so... get to it!**

* * *

Bethan  
Chapter 4: Making up and out

Benny POV:

A single tear drop rolled from my eyes once more as I recalled the dreaded memory of Rory and Ethan kissing. I knew I should have let Ethan explain the whole situation but I was so so... aaahhh... I should'nt have left him...

I got a penny from my pocket and tossed it into the water and wished for a second chance at talking to Ethan. Just as I opened my eyes from making the wish I heard someone call out my name. "Benny! B! Benny!" I turned around and saw Ethan and a girl running towards me and I quicky turned back to the water fall and said thank you and wiped my face from any wet tears on it.

"Ethan! What are you doing here?" I asked as I turned around to speak to him and the girl.

"I came looking for you! This is for you..." he said happily as he handed me a single red rose.

"Ethan! This.. this is so roma- nice of you! Who's your friend?" I eyed her warily and started wondering if he had found a new crush.

"This is Diana! I met her a few minutes ago. She helped me find you! And she does'nt have a place to stay so she'll be staying with us!"  
"Oh and she's a Psychic!"

"Oh, okay..." I said sadly, all I really wanted was to spend some time alone with Ethan... Don't get me wrong Diana is cool I mean she's a psychic! But I really wanted to talk to Ethan and I wasn't comfortable talking about it in front of Diana.

"I'll leave you two alone, it seems like you guys have a lot of stuff to talk about!" Diana said as she backed away towards the cotton candy stand.

"Come on E. We need privacy." I grabed his hand and took him towards the ferris wheel. As we boarded our two person seat. I was sitting centimeters maybe millimeters away from Ethan it made my body parts all tingly and happy...

"Look E... I should have never last night after seeing you and Rory... I was just shocked that you and Rory were dating and that you didn't even tell me..."

"Benny, Rory and I aren't dating. I told you that it was all a dare from Erica... B... I only like one person in the whole wide world" Ethan said that last part with a huge grin on his face and a twinle in his eye, I knew it had to be Sarah, my eyes started to water but I held myself together.

"Yeah Sarah, I know." As soon as I said Sarah Ethan's facial expression changed and he placed his hand to his face.

"No Benny it's you! I Love you Benjamin Wier!" He smiled and blushed. "And I know that you love me too because before Rory ruined everything you were gonna tell me that you loved me! Benny I Love you!"

I was speechless, my bestest friend and loooonngest crush ever had just said that He Loved me with a capital L!  
My mouth gaped and I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I just looked at Ethan trying to take in everything that had just happened. But before I could process everything he blew my mind away again.

Ethan POV:

"Benny I Love you!" That phrase felt sooo good to say especially since I was telling the real Benny and not his picture. He seemed out of it, like if he was lost in his thoughts and he was havng trouble finding his way.

He sat there for a while trying to figure everything out. Trying to figure us out. But before he could think of something to say I took my chance. I kissed him.

He took a while to respond. I pulled back from the kiss. Looking down I said "I'm sorry I.. I don't..."

"Ethan, quit stuttering" he said and he pulled me back.

[Back at Ethan's house]

Benny POV:

Ethan had the softest lips I've ever kissed, I felt tingles go all over my body as he kissed me back and our kiss was intensified. I layed him back on his bed still kissing him. When we came up gasping for air he moaned my name "Benny!"

Just as he did his mom walked in on our makeout session and we were so in shock that we just stayed on Ethan's bed with me on top of Ethan. And we stared at her for what seemed the longest time ever... *dun dunn duunnnn*

Ethan pushed me off of him and quickly stood up, He looked as though he was going to make up a big excuse for what his mom just witnessed.

"Mom, I love Benny! And Benny loves me! so please, if you're going to kick me out for falling in love, at least give me a few days..." Ethan said.

I stared at him with a gaping mouth and his mom seemed like if she was on the same page as me.

"Kick you out?! What?! did you really think I was going to kick you out?"

I decided that this had been a conversation between Ethan and his mom but I had to stay to support my boyfriend in every decision he made. "Umm Ethan's mom... please..."

"Benny you are already practically family. I support my son in whatever he does and I'm glad he has someone like you!"

"Thanks! I'm glad I have Ethan, I love him more than peanut buttercup pizza!"

"Oh sweetie really?! I love you more than... well... I've always loved you more than anything else!" Ethan blushed as he said that in front of his mom. I hugged him and he buried his head in my chest. Ethan's mom just smiled at us and left the room. Being so close like this felt so right, and now that his mom knew, we didn't have to hide it anymore. We were ready for the whole world to know... but I didn't know if the world was ready to know.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed yet another chapter of Benny and Ethan! ;) Let me know if you guys want an "M" Rating chapter! New Chapter will be posted soon! Later Gators!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Otay guys! New Chapter! Yay! This chapter is not "M" rated sorryy... soon though! Soon!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Bethan  
Chapter 5: Movie Date With Benny

Ethan POV:

It was a chill sun - day... Sunday day heh sounds funny, but it was! And I was planning to spend all this glorious day with Benny! Diana was at Benny's house with gramma practicing her Psychic ability and getting to know gramma and everything she could do. So she would be busy all day as well. Gramma said Diana could stay with them because of their guest room that they never use so Diana gratefully accepted to stay with the Earth Priestess.

I picked up my phone and dialed "Honey Boo Boo" as it was now registered on my contacts. "Hey Babe! So I was thinking... maybe you... wanted to go to the movies with me to watch that new zombie movie?"

"Yeah but it's sold out?! How are gonna go in? And no I am not using magic!"

"No Benny I bought the tickets yesterday! Whenever you dashed out two nights ago Jane reminded me of the movie and she even gave me back the $20 from when we dressed up as cheerleaders"

"Wow Jane giving back money! I've never heard of such a thing!"

"I know! She said 'and I quote' "I don't like seeing Benny sad! Here's your $20 from a while back fix him Ethan! You guys are meant to be!" And with that she left and I bought the tickets online" I looked at him intently as he was lost in his thoughts. He looked so cute when he made his thinking face.

"Jane said we were meant to be?! How did she know before us?"

"Well she does have magical properties like when she made a life size version of Debbie Dazzle, maybe this is just something she's been able to do for a while?"

"Well it doesn't matter... I would love to go to the zombie movie with you!" He kissed me gently and left home to change for our movie date.

Benny POV:

"I'm going on a date with Ethan... what do I wear!?" I've never been on a date with Ethan before! I mean sure we hang out and eat out all the time, but that was before we were dating... now I'm completely clueless...

"Maybe I should ask gramma, she'll know what to do! She always does!"

"Gramma! I nee-"

"Here you go dear I bought you something special to wear to tonight's movie date with Ethan, I just know he'll love you in it!"

"Gramma! How did you know!?"

"Oh Benny it was so obvious! Who do you think told Ethan where we were gonna be yesterday?"

"Oh... right... well thanks gramma! For everything! You're amazing!" I smiled and kissed her cheek before running off to change into the clothes gramma had bought me.

"Wow Benny! I'm so jealous of Ethan right now" Diana said as she saw me in the clothes gramma had gotten me for my date with Ethan.

"Thanks Diana! I hope Ethan likes it!"

"Oh he will :) I can see it from here! He can't wait for you guys' date! He's ecstatic!"

"Wow you must be some psychic to be able to read him from here!"

"No I'm not.. hehe... he's right behind you!"

"What?!" I turned around quickly, only to be greeted by his arms around my waist and him pulling me closer to him.

"I've missed you Benny! I know its only been like 10 minutes but still! I miss having you in my arms! And you look so cute!"

I blushed intensely and I kissed Ethan's forehead before backing up some "I was going to pick you up! I even had flowers for you so I could greet you at the door!"

"I'm sorry B! I just couldn't wait! Your arms around me... it's so comforting and I feel safe and secure, as if you'd do anything to keep me safe!"

"I would E, I would..."

"Well you two should hurry up before your big date tonight gets full!" Gramma opened the door and hurried us out the door before throwing me the keys to her car. "And not a single scratch Benjamin Wier!" And with that she closed the door and went off with Diana to do some more psychic training.

"Alright E! Let's go!" I opened the passenger seat for him and as he sat down I kissed him gently on the lips and firmly closed his door.

[In the car]

Ethan POV:

"Hey B...?"

"Yeah Babe?"

I blushed as he called me 'Babe' I still couldn't believe that my best friend was now my boyfriend and that he LOVED me! "I think we should buy only one large popcorn and one large drink this time. I have something better to use the rest of the money on"

"Okay sounds good! And what is this 'better' thing?"

"That my dear boyfriend is a surprise! One that I think you will, with no doubt, love as much as I love you!"

"Alright, just one more thing to look forward to tonight!" Benny smiled his goofy smile and I rested my head on his shoulder thinking about the place I had in mind for us to go to after the movies. After all Diana did give me $100 to spend tonight, a small token of her appreciation for food, housing, and most importantly training from gramma Weir. But of course Benny didn't know that I had an extra $100.

[At the Movies]

Benny POV:

Ethan was rather quiet and blushy every time I looked over at him. He kept fiddling with his hands and wasn't even paying attention to the movie. I wonder if he's okay, maybe this has to do with what he's got planned for us after the movies. Well only one more hour and I get to find out firsthand what that is! "Hey E.." I whisper as I lean towards him and kiss his cheek.

"Y.. yeah Benny?" He stuttered. He always stutters when he's extremely nervous or impatient.

"I'm gonna go get us some popcorn okay?"

"Yeah! I'd love some popcorn!" He let out a deep breath. A sign that he knew he avoided something, but I was still on to him and now that I knew it made Ethan nervous to think about what we were going to do after the movies it made me even more anxious to go.

"Kay" I said and with that I left him alone to go get popcorn. But I thought about what he had said earlier about only buying one large popcorn.. why would he agree to let me buy another one? I let it slip my mind as I walked back to him with our small popcorn this time. Just in case.

Ethan POV:

"That movie was an epic fail... not even the zombiess looked realistic and the explosions were totally fake!" I groaned as I walked towards the car with Benny.

"E, it's okay we got to spend time together and that's what matters most!" He kissed me lightly on the lips, a kiss that could instantly bring the dead back to life. Not that he would kiss a corpse or anything, maybe a recently deceased corpse by like 5 - 10 minutes and depending on the conditions of the c- what am I thinking?! I shrugged it off as I thought of Benny kissing a corpse.

"You are amazing." I whispered as he ended the kiss which resulted in him chuckling and blushing.

"Thanks" he said making blush even more. "So about that plan that you had for after the movies?"

"It can wait. Right now I just want you to kiss me again and again and again!"

"Well I think I can make that happen, how about a kiss here" he kissed my nose "a kiss here" my forehead "and a kiss here" my lips. Benny always knew how to get me to blush furiously!

"Benny you're so adorable, how did I ever end up having a guy like you?"

"I've always been yours Ethan, we were just too scared to acknowledge it, but I'm guessing that your cuteness and clumsiness had to do something with me liking you so much!"

"Oh Benny what if I never got the courage to ask you out? Where would we be?"

"Ethan that's enough of 'what if's' what matters is that you took a giant leap, a leap that neither of us was willing to take before the whole R... you know..."

"Yeah I guess we do have to thank Rory... if it weren't for him I would of never asked you out."

"That can wait babe, right now I just want you in my arms!"

"Benny you're so... I can't even begin to describe you, I wouldn't know when to end! and being the awesome boyfriend that I am, I decided to give you your surprise right now!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Chapter 6 is proving really hard to make right now so it will probably be a while... but don't fret! it wont be that loong! **

**Later Gators!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again fellow bethan-ers! New chapter! whoo!**

** Get ready for the not so big but very important surprise!**

** Once again I do not own MBAV I just wish! :D**

**Carry on!**

* * *

Bethan  
Chapter 6: Ethan's Surprise

Benny POV:

"I decided to give you your surprise right now!" Ethan looked so happy when he said that, but I still didn't know what the big surprise was so I was glad I was finally going to find out!

"Great! I can't wait!" He closed my eyes with a bandana. "Where are we going?" I said as I stumbled because I couldn't see where I was going even though Ethan was holding me close to him.

"It's a surprise B!" I could see him blushing even past the bandana covering my eyes.

"Okay just keep me safe while I'm wearing this thing it's so dark..." oh Ethan, what am I gonna do with you? Well I know what I would like to do, but we just started dating so I'm guessing you're not ready for that. Wait? Is this the 'Surprise' he was talking about?! Omg! I'm so not ready!

"You'll be fine babe I won't let you crash into that pole that you're walking straight towards!"

I don't have my sexy seductive boxer briefs! I don't even have protection! Do guys need protection? I don't think so right? I mean it's not like we can get prego or anything... oh right, "What?! What pole?! Ethan are we at a strip club!?"

"Yes, Benny we are at a strip club because that is my BIG surprise for you! No silly billy! We haven't even opened a door! How would we be in a strip club?"

"I don't know... I can't tell what's going on with this blindfold on" Ethan just hurry please! I'm so disoriented and I wanna suc- ehemm... pg-13 Benny PG-13!

"Okay you can take the blind fold off!" Ethan finally said I could feel his smirk growing as I slowly pulled off the blindfold, I didn't know what to do. I panicked and I didn't take the blind fold off.

Ethan POV:

"What's wrong B? Don't you want to see the surprise?" I looked at him questioningly my smile gradually fading away.

"I do, I really do Ethan, I-I just don't know what to expect and I... I'm kinda scared" he seemed so lost and disoriented.

I kissed him, slowly and passionately. "It's okay babe, it's something you will really enjoy, I'm sure of it!" I kissed him again. "Trust me you'll want to take your blindfold off now!"

He carefully removed his blindfold but made sure to keep his eyes closed. I kissed his cheek and told him to open his eyes."Wow! Ethan! You didn't!"

"Oh, I did! I knew you would think this was awesome!" I had gotten him the thingy-mabob he wanted the most since school ended. He wanted a Ectoplasmic ray beam thingy.

"This replica is soooooo amazing! We should test it out on Rory!"

"We should! But we haven't even told anyone about... Us... Only my mom, your gramma, Jane, Diana, and probably my dad know"

"Do you think we should gather our crew and tell them? I mean school is right around the corner and I don't want them to find out late because they're gonna think that we don't trust them"

"Well it is only Rory and Erica, Maybe we should tell Della too..." he looked at me funny.

"Why would we tell Della?"

"Well you used to have a crush on her, and maybe she does like you. We should tell her before school starts and she tries something on you, or something"

"Are you Jealous Ethan?"

"Nnnooo! You know what, it is a stupid idea just forget i even mentioned it!" My face was soooo red from what Benny said. Maybe I was jealous of Della. I don't know..

"No! We are! In fact she's the first person we are going to tell! So let's go leave the Ectoray-3000 at your house and head on over to Della's!"

Oh My Goodness... What did I just do?! I just stood there dumbfounded while Benny was dedicated to going to Della's house.

"Come on Ethan! And after Della's I have a surprise for you too!" I hesitantly followed him to my house to leave the Ecto-thingy.

[At Della's]

Benny POV:

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! I rung the doorbell to Della's house a couple of times before turning back and facing Ethan. My beloved Ethan, he looked so pale as if he had seen a ghost. "Hey E baby, it's okay! Della is going to be okay with everything! Besides I don't even think she's home right now"

"Okay good! Let's go before she decides to spontaneously show up!" Ethan was ready to sprint home just when his 'sprint' phone fell out of his pocket making him stop and pick it up.

In the time span of Ethan dropping and picking up his phone, Della's car rode up into the parking way. A Very tired Della emerged from the motor vehicle and smiled at us. "I guess we can't run away now." I whispered to a very frightened Ethan. He looked so cute when he was scared like this.

"Hey Della!" I said

"H-Hey Dell-a" Ethan stuttered out.

"Hey guys! What a surprise coming home to see you here! What's up?"

"Ethan and I have something to tell you that we think is rather 'importante' to the situation at hand" (Benny)

"Benny! You're speaking 'Espanol'! You have been paying attention in class!" (Della)

"Actually I just Googled..." (Benny)

"Della can we umm... go like... inside or something?" Ethan said nervously

"Oh of course! Would you guys like milk and cookies?!" (Della)

"Yes! I love cookies!" (Benny)

"Yeah, please and thank you! Oh could I warm the milk in your microwave?" (Ethan)

"Of course! Help yourself! I'm gonna go get the cookies!" (Della)

I walked towards Ethan he always had warm milk before a 'BIG' talk with someone. I thought he wanted to talk to me about something but instead he said "I think I'm ready to tell Della"

"Tell me what?" She said with a slight smile glued onto her face, I could tell that she was thinking that it was something bad.

"I think you should sit down for this Dell" (Benny)

"Oh, okay let's sit then" As soon as we sat down I felt the need to pee.

"Hey Della can I use your bathroom?" (Benny)

"Yeah sure it's down the hall to the left" (Della)

"Thanks! Be right back!" I dashed to the restroom.

Ethan POV:

'Well there goes doing this together' I looked at Della and wondered if I could actually do this alone. "So what did you have to tell me Ethan?"

"I'm dating Benny! So back off please" I said sternly, kind of leaning more to rude.

"Wow, Ethan okay umm, since when was this!?"

"About two days ago, but we've liked each other for a really long time"

"And you think your relationship is going to last? You just started dating! Benny could fall for anyone else" She looked pissed.

"Well he's MINE so BACK OFF!"

"Okay I'm back! What'd I miss?" (Benny)

"Nothing, we're leaving B right now" (Ethan)

"Hey Benny, call me!" *wink*

oh that B**** is going down! (Ethan)

"Umm, okay? Bye Della" (Benny) What just happened? (Benny's thoughts)

Benny POV:

"Umm Ethan? Are we gonna talk about what happened in those 3 minutes that I went to the restroom?" He was ignoring me! My own boyfriend! Ignoring me like a child!

"Ethan! Stop!" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me.

"What did Della say or do to make you like this babe? I've never seen you like this!" He just stared at me a long blank stare and then he does this.

"Benny I never want to see Della! Ever! And I don't want you to see her either!" He's never prohibited me from doing something, something must be wrong with his noggen. We walked in silence the rest of the way to Ethan's house.

"Goodnight babe" I said as I slid into bed with him, he just wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend, I love you sooo much. Goodnight" [Simple kiss and scene]

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this week kiddos! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Maybe the next one will have a bigger surprise!**

**Remember to Subscribe and Review! Thanks!  
**

**Later Gators!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whoo hoo! New chapter! This is where we get to see Della's POV but you already know that since its like the first thing that is said. Anyways... this is the chapter in which I had to change my rating to "M"... You have been warned! Enjoy! I do not own MBAV!**

* * *

Bethan  
Chapter 7: Della

Della's POV:

Ugh that Ethan! I hate him! "I'm the one that loves Benny. I'm supposed to be his girlfriend and he's definitely not supposed to be gay!"

(Della's Reflection) "Okay just stop! We don't like Benny! We've been avoiding him since he tried to bring Puffles back! So stop pretending!"

"Just shut up already! You have no say in what I do anymore"

(Della's Reflection) "Oh come on, you should know better than that. This is still my life, you're just borrowing it"

"I can keep it if I want. I can lock you up in that mirror for eternity if I have to"

(Della's Reflection) "Fine, keep lying to yourself. Although, I have to wonder... Why me? Why my family?"

"It's obvious really, you were closest to that spell caster whose ancestors ruined my life! Well his affection for you at the time was... somewhat big... he really loved that stupid seer but he has magical properties so I can't hijack his life" If I could then this would go so much smoother and that that spell caster would be mine!"

(Della's Reflection) "Why is Benny the key item in your plan? What's so special about him? Shouldn't you be trying to get revenge? Instead you're trying to hook up with him! What's that about?"

"Shut up human, Benny needs to transfer his magical properties into my offspring so I can make an offering to bring my ancestors back from the dead"

(Della's Reflection) "So you'd kill your own child to get your ancestors back?! You're sick!"

"I'm pissed that's what I am! 500 years without a connection to my lineage. You'd probably do it as well to get back your filthy human parents, a shame they had to perish, they would've made great pets!"

(Della's Reflection) "Don't you ever talk about my parents! You killed them for no reason!"

"And they made a great meal for my parental units! Of course then they took over their lives..."

(Della's Reflection) "You little-"

"Ah, don't say it. You'd be dead too if it weren't for your information on the spell caster, Goodbye now. I have a simple revenge to plan"

(Della's Reflection) "Aaaaahhhh! Let me out you stupid -!"

[Ethan's House]

Ethan's POV:

"Good morning B!" He looked so peaceful in his sleep I just decided to kiss his forehead and hop into the shower by myself

"Uh..." Benny looks so cute when he stirs in bed. He sleeps like an Angel

I turned the shower knobs to regulate the water temperature when I feel someone behind me, 'Benny is still asleep and I would've heard him if he walked towards the bathroom' oh my gosh! Its a killer!

I play it cool and then turn really fast ready to knock someone over with the soap bar. Not that it would have worked, but I wasn't going down without a fight. But fortunately it wouldn't come to that

"Hey babe, are you thinking of jumping into the shower without me? So not cool! And what were you going to do with the soap?" Benny, I loved his goofy self.

"Sorry, I thought it was a killer..." That sounded so stupid as I said it, but there was no undoing what I had just said.

"First of all, why would a killer be here? Second, He would have to go through me before you. I'll protect you forever"

"Thanks babe! We just started dating! I don't think I'm ready for shower with Benny" I kissed him lightly as to tease him

"Oh come on! You've seen me naked before! We went skinny dipping together! One shower isn't going to hurt our relationship"

"But-" He did it, he made the face... I can never say no to that face...

"Pleeeeaaaassseee Babe!" *Puppy dog eyes*

Be strong Ethan, Be strong, Be strong, Be- "Oh fine! But no shower sex! Yet..." Oh man, I took of the rest of my clothes but left my boxers on

"Awh that was the fun part!" Benny took all and I mean ALL of his clothes off. I turned to see him and I saw EVERYTHING, Benny was incredibly HOT.

[M-Rated small scene. (If you want to skip it go to the next line break)]

Still Ethan POV:

"B-Benny... you umm... wow... You're so hot!" That made his manly part bounce a little

"Thanks E. Now let's take a shower" He looked so comfortable being naked in front of me, but as for me... My body was shaking with nerves that wanted to jump at him

"Yeah, umm okay!" I stood under the shower letting the water hit my face. I was trying to clear my head of all the things I wanted to do with Benny.

It was proving to be difficult as he got closer to me and I could feel his hard on me. I gasped and quickly thought of something to say. "Benny can you rub this soap on me?"

"Of course E" He grabbed the soap and started rubbing it on my back. His hands were so warm at the touch and it sent a rush throughout my body.

Then he wrapped me in his arms and he was rubbing his hard on my ass, all while rubbing my chest and kissing my neck. He went down some more and rubbed soap on my ass and then he moved toward the front.

"Oh Benny, just do it! I know you want to!" He then grabbed my dick and jerked it. It felt amazing to have someone else do that to you.

"Oh Ethan! I want to take in all of you!" I moaned as he did one last jerk and then he turned me and started licking my penis head and then he took it all in making a loud moan come out of me.

Benny POV:

I handed Ethan the soap as I sucked his fully erect penis. Who knew one shower could make people do this. Ethan turned around and I started licking his ass. He seemed to have liked it because he was moaning like crazy.

"E... Suck me" Ethan quickly followed my instructions and licked my throbbing member all over making me orgasm.

Ethan stood up after a while and turned around knocking the soap down onto the floor and bending over. The funny thing is that he didn't pick it up. He said "Do it Benny, Do me... Hard!"

I quickly jacked a bit to get pre-cum as to lubricate Ethan's tight ass. My penis head barely touched his ass and a rush, an excitement I've never felt before rushed through me, a lust for it overcame me as I thrusted into Ethan making him shout in pain. "I'm sorry babe! I-I..."

"Don't apologize B! And pleeeaaasssee don't stop!" I did as he said and kept a steady rythm whist thrusting into him.

I soon felt the need to Cum and started pushing faster and faster while I jerked him at the same time. "Oh Benny! Oh! Aaaahhh!" Ethan came on my hand I quickly licked it off and kissed him.

I kept going faster and faster until I tensed up and released a lot of cum into Ethan's ass. "Wow Benny. That was... Incredible!"

"You were incredible babe!"

[M-Rating Ending]

Still Benny POV:

As we ended our shower we sat down for a while, Enjoying each others company until we heard a knock at the door. It was Ross!

"Ethan! That's a lot of water already! Other people need to use the bathroom too!" Ross sounded impatient.

We quickly got dry and dressed and "Shit! We were in the shower together! What will he think?!" I whispered as we were about to exit the shower.

"Benny... a good thing about you being a spell caster is that you can teleport! So meet me in my room!" Ethan always knew what to do, I seriously don't know what I would do without him!

I teleported to his room just as Samantha called Ethan down for breakfast. I quickly dried the rest of my hair with my towel and went downstairs as well.

"How was your shower boys?" Samantha asked.

"My shower was great! Very relaxing after yesterday!" Ethan sounded happy, I'm glad what we did didn't weird him out.

"And what happened yesterday? Something I need to know?" Samantha raised an eyebrow at Ethan.

"Actually... Yes" he said. I quickly turned at him and mouthed a 'What?!'

"Umm Ethan... Can we-"

"We went to Della's house yesterday and told her about Benny and I... Our being together... and she didn't quite take it as we hoped" Oh god Ethan I thought you were gonna tell her about loosing your V-card...

"I'm sorry to hear that honey, I hope everything between you gets settled" What a reassuring smile she has, so filled with love. I wonder if my mom was like that. I bet she had a beautiful smile also.

[Outside by a shady tree watching into the Morgan household]

Della POV:  
"Just a matter of time now..." hehehehehahahahahaehehanjgrk ! *Evil laugh-cough*  
I need to work on that. Now how to get rid of Ethan for good? Ah... yes...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I disappointed anybody with my sex scene... It could've been better... Maybe I will try again in a few chapters... Maybe with some help... well anyways I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Whoo! Another new chapter! I'd say that there's a couple more chapters in store for you guys! Enjoy this one! *Disclaimer* I do not own MBAV I only interpret and write fanfiction!**

* * *

Bethan  
Chapter 8: Dorks

Setting Overview- Today is Monday, such a beautiful day in Whitechapel! Oh! And did I forget to mention Back to school day! Another day at Whitechapel high... Many mysteries and conflicts await our four friends.

Erica POV:

"I'm so hungry right now! Why are there stupid old people running around right now? I hate her outfit! She sucks with accessories! Isn't there a nice snack any- ooh! Hello Handsome!"

Rory POV:

"Squirrel!"

"Come back! You can't escape the Rorster!"

Erica POV:

Oh no, this dweeb... Okay maybe he's kinda cute in his own nerdy way... I mean his glasses used to be sooo cute on him! And his smile is amazing! Oh crud he's coming over here... Okay think angry, think bitchy, think slutty... "What are you doing here? Don't you have breakfast to chase?"

"Oh my sweet vampiress! You know my schedule so well!" Oh my god he's doing it again! Those flirty eyes...

"Well are you going to go chase it or are you going to stalk me to school?" I have to get rid of him! I feel like blushing and giggling!

"Oh I had an early lunch, I wanted to eat early so I could walk to school with you and maybe get like... an Ice cream or something?" A ddatee... oooohhhhmmmyyyygaaaawwwddd!

Ehemm... *clears throat* "Why would I... You know Ice cream doesn't sound that bad... Okay let's go, But you're buying" oh my gosh! A date with Rory! Aaahh... Okay think - tough, slutty, bitchy Erica and not crazy giggly Erica.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my vampire queen!"

Tehhee! I'm a vampire queen! Pull it together Erica! "Alright let's go before I change my mind dork"

"Hey, is that Ethan and Benny? He-"

"No Rory wait! Look! They're holding hands!" Oh wow... Nerd 1 and Nerd 2 are dating!? And they didn't even tell me?! I've been DYING to have gay friends! Well I mean I kinda did die... but that's not the point!

"Wow... You're right! I didn't know best friends could hold hands!?"

"You dork, they're not best friends!"

"Of course they are! They're Ethan and Benny! They're not like mortal enemies or something! They've been best friends since like they were 6!"

"No! Dork! I mean they're MORE than best friends!"

"Well Duh! They're like brothers! They're practically family!"

"Well soon, they're gonna be a different type of family... come on let's follow them and I'll show you what I'm talking about"

"Why would we stalk Ethan and Benny?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

Gosh! Rory can be a pain sometimes... but with my eternal love I bet he'll get a little smarter!

Rory POV:

Great! Stakeout with the soon-to-be babe! I wonder if we're gonna be all secret agent-like when we're dating! Wait! Stalking Ethan and Benny... Actually accepting my invitation to Ice cream! She is a spy! Maybe she was planted by the government to spy on Vampires! Well she doesn't know that I know that she's a spy, I can use that against her! Wait! Why would Erica be spying on two kids that aren't vampires? Maybe she is onto something with Ethan and Benny, maybe they've been replaced by aliens and their only method of communication is by hand to hand contact and that's why they were holding hands! Oh-...

Erica POV:

Ugh, he's daydreaming again maybe this time it will be something relevant to the situation. Well he's following me without question so he must be really Really REALLY deep in thought. Okay there's Benny and Ethan, they're going behind the school... What are they- Ohmygawsh! That's soooo HOT!

"See! That is what I was talking about! They're dating!" Benny and Ethan were having a makeout session behind the tree that tried to kill us one time.

"I'm sure they were hypnotized or something... I mean they would tell us? Right? I mean we're they're only friends... Erica... I know that look"

"We can't tell them that we know... Maybe they were waiting for school to start until they could tell us"

"I guess you're right... Maybe they were waiting for the right time?"

"Do you think Gramma and Ethan's family know? I mean if they kept it secret from us, then their families might not know either right?"

"I don't know... How about we go ask Gramma Benny after getting our ice cream?"

"I don't know, What if Gramma doesn't know and we ruin Benny and Ethan's lives?"

"True..."

"We could keep stalking them?"

"And what? Run into their makeout session again? No thank you, guy on guy action isn't my thing, but if Ethan and Benny are happy then I'm happy for them, they're my friends. Maybe not best friends, but they're still my friends and I'm gonna be there for them even if they decide not to tell us"

Wow, Rory actually said something that matters... "Rory, I could just kiss you right now..." Shit! I said that out loud!

"You would!? Great!" He leaned into a kiss and I decided that maybe one peck might not be bad and totally ruin my reputation and facade.

"That was only because you were really sensitive about the Benny/Ethan situation, and because you really are a good friend to them" and because I kinda have this HUGE crush on you!

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love me!"

"Oh, Shut up dork!"

Della's POV:

What are these two doing watching those two? Are they planning to drain their blood? Because "Thats my job! I'm the one that's going to KILL them! Well only the Nerd Seer, The spell caster is mine to reproduce with and you know the rest.

Rory POV:

"Did you hear something?"

"No Rory! Quit making noise or they're going to hear us!"

"I swear somebody just said 'Kill'"

"I'm sure it's just your bloodlust, when was the last time you had a good fill of blood?"

"Well this morning I had squirrel for breakfast"

"No, after school we're getting real food!"

"Erica, I don't drink live!"

"I know, that's why I'm making this one time exception and getting those bags that Sarah used to get. I mean she's not using her delivery guy anymore so might as well take advantage of it"

"Okay then, but I don't have any money to pay the guy..." dang, I'm supposed to impress her! Not make her pay for my food!

"It's fine, I will gladly pay for you this time! But next time you need to take me out to one of those fancy vampire restaurant!" Ah nice... wait!

"Next time?! You mean there's gonna be a 'next time' in which we sit at a romantic restaurant and kiss under the moonlight!" I knew she was into me!

"No dork! I'm just hungry and want to eat the good blood next time, and where else to get it but a vampire restaurant?"

"Oh, well at least there's going to be a 'next time' with you!" Yes! I've got a date with Erica! "Squirrel! Come back here little buddie!"

Erica POV:

"He's so cute when he chases after little animals!" I should let him go while I go stalk Ethan and Benny.

"How could they not tell me! Something this big deserves to be known by me!"

I found Ethan and Benny waiting and talking by their lockers as always. They were wearing some clothes that I couldn't imagine myself wearing! They need some fashion sense... Maybe that can be a bonding moment with us! Oh my Goodness! Yes! Then I can have dorks and Gay best friends! And maybe I'll even tell them about my crush on Rory! I'm sure they'd keep it a secret from him!

But today they seemed so held back. They seemed like school was the only thing that was depriving of each other. They wanted to love each other openly. Or that's what I thought anyway.

"Hi Ethan, Hi Benny!" They stood there and stared at me awkwardly, we could work on communication skills also.

"Erica? Umm hi..." (Ethan) oh and filler words, we need to help you poor things there too...

"Erica you do realize that you're talking to us right? Nerds?" (Benny) Oh! Short and to the point! Ethan! Good job! I like this new Benny!

"Yeah I know! It's so weird! But you know what they say! There's always a first time for everything!" (Erica) I wonder what these two have done for the first time?! Or maybe they're little sluts and do it all the time! Oh my gawsh! I hadn't even thought about that!

*sniff sniff* well they don't smell like it... so either they did it and then took a really long shower? Or maybe they did it in the shower! Omg! Why's he staring at me like that?

"What have you done with Erica evil alien impostor!" (Benny)

"B- Chill. I'm sure Erica has her reasons to talk to us out in the open, and smell us... awkward but I'm sure there's a reason so spill. What's up Erica?" (Ethan)

Hmm... Where should I take my story? Will I be Girly and Giggly? Straight forward? Angry? or Threatening?... hmm... so many choices it's hard to choose! (Erica's thoughts)

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please comment on Erica's next point of action! Girly, Straight forward, Angry, or Threatening? You decide guys! Hope to hear from you soon! Favorite and Follow! Later Gators!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry you guys! It's been a while... but yeah... I'm gonna wrap this story up soon and then I'm gonna start a Bluepulse story ;) (Young Justice fans out there!) well on to the reading!**

* * *

Bethan  
Chapter 9: Revenge

Benny POV:

"B- Chill. I'm sure Erica has her reasons to talk to us out in the open, and smell us... awkward but I'm sure there's a reason so spill. What's up Erica?" (Ethan)

Erica stared at the ceiling for a long time while we stared at her like she was crazy. Then she started rubbing her chin.

"Erica! Just tell us what you want!" I was getting frustrated with her and was debating on using a 'listen to thoughts' spell.

"Okay, Okay! Benny, Ethan... Do you two have something you want to tell me?" Erica started rocking back and forth on her toes.

"What do you mean? You're confusing me!" (Ethan)

*Whispering* "Hey do you think she knows? She's acting funny and weird" (Me)

"Oh come on! You know what I mean silly Billy!" (Erica)

Okay she's doing that weird stare and rocking back and forth she knows! "Erica what do you think we want to tell you? I'm just curious..." (Me)

*Beeeeeppppp* The school bell rung and all the kids started heading to class besides us.

"Well, I was flying to school this morning and then I thought I saw you guys holding hands, so I thought it was the distance from me to the ground that was making it seem like you guys were holding hands" Erica stopped rocking and stood very still and eyed us carefully.

"Let me discuss with Benny for a little bit okay Erica?" Ethan pulled me away a couple of steps and we started debating.

"I think she should know, I mean she's kind of our friend and she did save our lives I think... Maybe she did" (Ethan)

"Well Babe she has helped us a lot while battling evil... and she keeps really good secrets"

Erica was patiently waiting and humming a Modeselektor song.

"Whatever you think is good Babe, I stick with you... whatever decision you make I'll always be by your side" I hugged Ethan and Forgot that we were in front of Erica so I pulled away from him and stared at him one last time.

"Thanks Benny! You're the best! I think she does deserve to know. That way she can help us out with a lot of things!" (Ethan)

Ethan looked stoked to tell Erica about us. We turned around and Erica was headbanging and dancing to... well there wasn't any music and she didn't have headphones so maybe she is crazy.

"Okay Erica, It is true... Ethan and I were holding hands" I said.

"Well duh I know that... Oh and I kind of saw you guys making out by a tree out back... So are you guys together or..."

"Yes we're together!" (Ethan)

"Eeeeeekkkk!" Erica started jumping up and down. "OMG! OMG! OMG!" She started sprinting in place. "Ehemm... *clears throat and calms down* So... who else knows?"

"My Mom" (Ethan)

"My Gramma, and Jane... Hey Babe does your dad know?" (Me)

Ethan thought about it... "Well I know my mom knows... but I have no idea if my dad knows... Maybe my mom told him, I'm not sure..."

"Ethan that's bad! Your dad probably thinks you don't trust him with your personal life!" (Erica)

"Yeah Babe, we should go tell him today!" I hugged him tightly and he just rested his head on my chest.

"Okay, We'll tell him together!" He squeezed me tightly.

"Well Erica, other than them you're the only one that knows! Rory... we haven't told him yet" (Me)

"Eeeeeekkkk!" She started running around really fast. "I'm the first to know?! Eeeeekkkk! You guys are the best! Oh and umm Rory was with me when you guys were making out so, I'm pretty sure he knows"

"Great! Another person who might think that we don't trust him" (Ethan)

"It's alright babe, We can tell him at lunch" I gave him a smiley face sticker and put it on his cheek. "I want you to look like this sticker all the time okay? I never want to see you sad" I kissed his forehead.

"You big cheese ball! I love you! And I promise I will always smile!" (Ethan)

"Alright well we should all get to class or we're gonna be late! See you guys later!" Erica walked away and turned into bitchy angry Erica again.

"Wow, Erica sure is two or maybe three sided" Ethan said. He shrugged and then we walked towards our class.

"So how do you plan on telling Rory?" I said

"What?! Me?! I thought you were going to tell him!" Ethan panicked, confronting people about intimate things wasn't always his stong point.

"Well Yes and No. You always have some awesome ideas and I wanted to ask you first before telling him straight up"

"I think... I don't know yet, Rory might be mad that we didn't tell him first"

"He is kind of annoying so I think that is one reason for us not telling him"

"B, We are not telling him that he is annoying. He's a great friend and a good addition to the team, By the way we still don't have a team name"

"Ethan what is a team name gonna do for us?"

"I don't know give us reputation points? All great teams have great names! Like the Jedi! Unique and powerful"

"Sith is also a unique name you know"

"Benny we are not evil!"

"I know! What I'm trying to say is that names don't define people it's what they do that matters so if you want to call us the Slayers, the Purifiers, Protectors, Defenders, whatever you want we will still do the same thing. Our name doesn't really matter, unless we start a business or something"

"Wow... I guess you're right, And this is why I love you sooo muchh!" He whispered the last bit because we were still in public and in school.

"Well I don't-"

"You don't?! What?!"

"Oh I thought I heard something, I don't think there's a doubt about it that I feel the same towards you!" I gave him a hug and quickly remembered where we were and let go.

Ethan blushed*blush* "Well have fun in Geometry"

"Yeah like that will happen, You have fun in Geography"

"Okay, I'll try, although it's not much fun looking at maps the whole class period Bye Ba- Benny"

[In Geography]

Ethan POV:

'Why is this class soooo boring! Stupid maps! You're sooo boring! Oh hey! This place looks fun!' I looked at the picture beside the map.

It was a warm peaceful looking place with a nice beach and hot shirtless guys none hotter than Benny

"I wish we could go there" I didn't realize that I said that out loud

"You can for about $250 round trip" said

"Oh thanks!" I melted into my seat as I thought about a vacation with Benny at these wonderful islands

[In Geometry]

Benny POV:

'I miss Ethan already! Why does that kid make me burst with excitement every time I see him? Ever since we were kids Ethan was always there for me'

" please pay attention when I'm teaching"

"Yes " I really dislike this class! This is the only class that I don't have with Ethan and it sucks!

At least we have French class after lunch which next, I know I should be taking Latin since my spell book is in Latin but Ethan was taking French so I had to take it also!

"Hey do you know how to do number 12?" Said this voice behind me. I didn't even want to bother turning around right now

I know Rory is our friend and I do want to tell him just not right now... Not in this class

"No Rory sorry I haven't been paying attention" I said gloomily with my thoughts drifting back to Ethan

Ethan has a really nice butt. I hadn't noticed it until we... shower sex'd. I still can't believe we did that! Especially after Ethan had said No.

*Rrriiiiinnnnngggg Rrriiiiiinnnngggg*

That's the Bell. I rushed to the door but Rory sped by and was the first one out of the class. I wonder why he's in a hurry.

"Ethan!" I yelled as I saw my man across the hall

"Hey B! Want me to go save us some seats in the cafeteria? I think they have Taco Salad, Mac N' Cheese, Chicken Burger, and Spaghetti and Meatballs today!" He had a really big smile and I wondered what he had in mind. But I really needed to do something first.

"Hey E, I need to do something really fast... come with me to the restroom?" I smiled and winked at him.

"Benny! We can't do that here! Not at school, while we have classs!" He pulled me into the restroom and contradicted what he said earlier.

"I knew you couldn't resist either!" I winked at him and we started making out madly.

I held him close to my chest and our bodies heated up from being so close. We knew we wanted to do something more than make out in the restroom.

"Whoa guys! Get a room!"

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! A few more chapters to go and this is complete! Now if I could only stay focused long enough... anywho! I hope you guys look forward to the next chapters and my Bluepulse story coming soon! Jaime and Bart are as awesome as Ethan and Benny so I hope you guys read my new story coming soon! Later Gators!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whoo another completed chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it because the next thing that I will be posting is some Bluepulse! You should read that one too! I will be alternating stories every time I post so stay tuned! Read and Review! Reviews are great! I like hearing you guy's opinion! Now... GO READ IT! and again I do not own!**

* * *

Bethan  
Chapter 10: Revenge Once Again

Rory POV:

"Whoa guys! Get a room!"

"Rory! It's not what you think!" Ethan said defensively

"Oh IT IS what it looks like!"

"We were gonna tell you man, but Erica told us that she was with you whenever you guys stalked us and saw us making out" Benny Tried to reassure that they were gonna tell me soon and whatever

"Whatever In all of today I think I've seen you guys secretly hold hands and kiss here and there about 50 times"

"Rory! Ohmyy Goodneesss! I thought there was no one watching! Benny!" Ethan said as his face flushed in embarrassment

"Rory just came in here to spy on us! You know he does that Vampire Ninja stuff all the time!" Benny said as to protect himself from any offensive Ethan would put him through later on in the day for making them get caught.

"Well you guys seriously need to stop being so horny and come to the restrooms to have your makeout sessions. Or just come out to everyone so you won't have to hide it"

"Blame Benny! He always starts things!" Ethan said instantly

"Do not! Who's the one who pulled me into the restroom!?" Benny replied

"That was ONE time! And it's cauusee... causee... cause you're so damn HOT!" Ethan said

"Whoah guys, still not used to this... This is kind of creepy" I stated as I started to back off

"Well I don't think you get a say on this because you were the one who kissed him first!" Benny stammered

"It was a dare! And I- i kinda liked it... but that's not the point! Erica is like all over me now!"

"No she isn't. She still avoids you and calls you a nerd, and you liked it!? What?! Rory!" Ethan exclamated

"Well, it was interesting. It was the first time I'd ever kissed a guy..." This was a lie.. I had kissed Ethan before when I was sleeping over one time, I liked it then too. Too bad he slept through it.

"Well Ethan's mine! So don't kiss him again!" Benny stammered

"Okay chill dude! It was a one time thing!" I actually thought about how good kissing Ethan again would be and I felt a bulge growing in my pants...

"Hey B chill, remember if it weren't for him we wouldn't even be together" Ethan said and it seemed to calm Benny down a little bit as he remembered what both boys went through to get together and how Rory started it all.

"Yeah what Ethan said! And I'm sorry but I gotta go guys! See ya later!" I flashed out of the mens room as quick as I could because I could feel the bulge growing more and more.

I didn't even bother going to class with that huge vampire bulge in my pants so I started running home to deal with my little big problem.

As I was walking back to school, yes walking - I wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere and I was slightly relaxed after relieving myself - I saw someone that was going to get hit by a car in the middle of the street so I broke the rule...

The vampire council is going to be mad! But that person was in danger so I used my vampire speed to rescue them and lift them to safety.

When everything was calm after saving them, I took a good look at them and it was Della!

Ethan POV:

(Slightly earlier -when Rory left-)

"Well that was... Odd" I said as Benny and I stood in the restroom after Rory practically flew away

"Where were we? Oh yeah!"

"Whoa!" I was caught by surprise as Benny pulled me into a loving kiss

*RIIIIIINNNNGGGG!*

"Ohh crap! That was the minute to late bell! Mom's gonna kill me if I'm late again!" I said as I started walking towards the door

Benny grabbed hold of my wrist and gave me a puppy dog face "Do you have to go! You sure you can't stay here in this Wovewy smewy westroom wiff Binny?" And he blinked his eyelashes a ton!

His face and choice of pronunciation were very very hard to say no to! "No! Binny I have to go to class or we can't go out this weekend!" I made a pouty face "My mom mad it very clear!"

"Aww Otay... See you after school for our walk home?" He didn't brake his puppy dog stare for a second.

"Yes babe! But I really seriously have to go!" I kissed him goodbye and rushed to class.

Benny didn't know what I had planned for him for this weekend so I was trying to be early and not late to any of my classes.

"He's gonna be soooo excited!"

Benny POV:

"Dang... It almost worked! Why didn't it work this time!"

I stammered off and watched Ethan walk away. He always does what I say whenever I do my puppy dog face, so why did he choose today to not fall for it?

I set it aside and looked forward to tonight with Ethan. But why had Rory rushed off in a hurry? That kid never has anything important to do, and he always wants to hang out with us, so why would he leave?

*Sigh* "Well I guess I have to go to class..." I walked into class and as soon as I walked in the English teacher started yelling at me for being late.

Fortunately the phone rang as she was about to yell at me some more for not doing the homework.

"Uh huh, okay, yes he's here." Was all I heard from before-

" you are fortunate that your grandmother needs to talk to you in the main office this very moment. Go now. And I suggest you make haste on getting back"

"Yes " I left the class quickly as to avoid the death glares from .

Why would gramma need to talk to me right now? I don't understand. She knows I have a cell-phone right?

I arrived at the front office just to be yanked to the side of the room by gramma. She was speaking very quietly about something and then I could read what she was saying.

I guess the thing she whispered was a spell for subtitles. Gramma kept whispering but the subtitles read - "Benjamin honey don't be mad but I got an urgent call from the priestess covenant, they need all level 3 and above spellcasters. You dear are a level 5 spell caster the highest of them all, that is why most of your magic turns out wrong, you need to have extra control over it. We need to leave tonight for the covenant in Perth, Australia. We will be there for about a month. You should say your goodbyes to Ethan and your little blonde friend."

"But gramma I don't want to go! For a whole month?! That's crazy! School just started! Ethan and I, just started..." I looked down at the floor and didn't care if anyone had heard that last bit

"It's not optional Benny, the covenant demands it and we must oblige"

"Dang! Aright I hope Ethan's alright with this... we were supposed to hang out tonight..."

I think gramma heard the sadness in my tone of voice because she said "Alright straight after school, go to Ethan's, you have 3 hours Benjamin! 3 hours! No more no less"

Thanks gramma! You're the best! Oops! Need to say it out loud! "Thanks gramma! You're the best!" And with that she left in a hurry to go pack for both of us

I walked slowly back to class wondering how I was ever going to manage a month without Ethan.

Della POV:

"Hey Rory!" This dork, look at him he's so stupid and gullible

"H-hi D-Della! How are you doing today?" He smiled an awkward smile, he's hiding something...

"Oh I'm good! You know same old same old! How about you? Anything big going on today?" I'll make him tell me what he's hiding, altough this will take some time to crack

"Oh, Big? Hah umm nothing! Just... in a rush to get home! You know me! Don't wanna get caught skipping!"

No that's not what you're hiding... "Oh, okay, hey I don't really want to go to class right now so, how about I come home with you?"

"No I don't think that's-"

"I SAID TAKE ME WITH YOU!" It's great having alien powers of persuasion

"Okay come with me" said a now dull faced Rory

"Alright, so tell me, what were you hiding from me?"

"A boner I got from talking to Ethan after remembering how good it felt to kiss him while he was asleep"

"Ah, this information could be useful... say Rory would you like to try a new 'tea' recipe I made?"

"Sure why not?" He still had that stupid trance face on... that's the only bad part about this power *sigh* but my mind control "tea" will make him subconsciously do whatever I tell him to do.

Oh yes, this will be great!

* * *

**A/N: Guys! Next time will be bluepulse! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! and hopefully you guys will like my Bluepulse also!**

**Later Gators!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So so sorry you guys! Busy busy busy but school is over! Forever! Well maybe not forever but I will have more time to write things and goodies out for you guys! I know you must have been waiting forever! So go ahead and read this! Oh, and I'm not giving up on my other story so yeah it might take a little while longer but Bluepulse is still alive! And I think I like the title "This Guy..." maybe... stop pondering with me! Read and Review!**

* * *

Bethan  
Chapter 11: Revenge Yet Again...

Della POV:

"Rory here's our delicious "Tea" that I made for you! Drink up!"

"Vampires don't drink tea"

Ugh... do I need to do this the hard way? "Just drink it Rory! It tastes just like blood!"

"But it's tea"

"It tastes like your favorite kind of blood!"

"Oh, okay then" *gulp gulp chug chug*

"So Here's what I want you to do Rory, while Benny is away at his meeting thing..."

Benny POV:

"Benny do you really have to leave today?!" Ethan groaned as we were spending our last hour and a half together for a month

"Yes babe I told you, gramma said it's a mandatory meeting and you can't come becaue I seriously doubt your parents will let you miss school for a month. Also they seriously dislike Seers in Australia, they see it as violating their right to privacy"

"Awh, so what do they do to Children who are born there as seers?" Ethan asked with a pout on his face, he looked so vulnerable right now, I just wanted to attack him with kisses and hugs and tell him that everything is fine with the children seers of Australia. Butttt... what fun would it be to tell him a big lie for a joke? *evil grin face in Benny's mind*

"Well, where do I start babe? They gather all of the children and the ones who are born as seers are fed to the Dingoes, so the mothers are forced to say 'a Dingo ate my baby!' Or they throw them in a lake and the lake turned pink after a while of babies placenta all over the place.. that's basically what happens to them"

I looked over at Ethan. Pure petrification is clearly visible as he finishes processing what "happens" to the babies in Australia

"Babe? Are you okay?" I move my hand in front of his face and I don't get a reaction from him

"What the Hell! Beennyyy! That can't possibly be what happens to the seer babies in Australia!" He smacks me and I clearly wasn't ready for that because I thought he was frozen by the comment

"Babe I was just kidding! But they really don't like seers there, or I would've asked my gramma to bring you along!"

"Okay whatever..." Ethan said with a pout

"Well what do you want to do for the next 43 minutes that we have left together?"

"43 minutes!? Forget that! I'm going with you to the Airport and seeing you off!"

"Okay okay! What do you want to do right now though?" I pointed at the floor

"Let's see, I have a few ideas *wink wink* but I doubt we have enough time for that. Besides the whole family is downstairs... what I really want right now is to be next to you, over there, cuddling in peace" He pointed to the bed and I agreed and we headed over to his bed.

"I love you, You're so cheesy"

"Hey you're the cheesy one spellmaster! But I truly like laying down with your arms around me, even though I can take care of myself..."

I interrupted him "Excuse you? You can not take care of yourself in the least! You got bit like what 2 times?"

"Not... ugh... anyways... as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you make me feel safe and I don't know what I'm gonna do for a month without you here to cuddle with me on those lonely nights"

I picked up his stuffed bear that I got him for valentines day even though we weren't a couple back then "You always have to cuddle with you!"

He took it out of my hands "It's not the same! I need you here! I need your warmth and your heartbeat to make me feel loved and comfortable!"

"I'll video call you everyday! I promise! But It's gonna be really late in the day... Babe I love you" I kissed his forehead and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too!" We continued to lay down in blissful peace

Rory POV:

I was wandering around town aimlessly for about an hour after... after... I don't remember... should I be worried? Nah, I'm probably hungry right now, but I feel full... So might as well go see what Ethan and Benny are up to

*Knock Knock*

"Hi , are Ethan and Benny here?"

"Oh Honey, you got here just in time, we're about to head over to the airport!"

"The airport? What's going on? Relatives coming over again? I hope it's not Ethan's cousin Pammy..."

"Oh, uh, no dear, Benny is going away"

"AWAY! For like Ever?! What!? Benny can't do that! We need him! And besides School just started!"

"No Rory, he's just leaving for a month. He's going to Australia"

Oh, man I feel like a dumbass... I know Benny would never leave Ethan, especially not nowww...

"OH... that explains it!"

"Ethan Honey! Rory is here! They'll be down in a minute. Come on in"

"Be down in a sec!" -Ethan

"Thanks!" - Rory

"Heeey Rory! What brings you to the Morgan household?" Benny said as he walked down the stairs towards me

"Well I was wondering what you and Ethanator were doing so I decided to drop by and chillax, Buut then I get here and I hear that you're leaving us for a month! Bummmerrr dude... especially now..."

"Tell me about it... I finally get the courage and they pull this crap..." He sounded really depressed, I mean I would too if I started dating Ethan's hot self and then the vampire council issued a mandatory meeting far away...

"Well I'm sure Ethan will miss you tons! And you always have Xbox live and Skype!" I tried to lighten up Benny's mood

"It's not gonna be the same... I mean, I guess we will communicate easier and hang out like we used to, but this will be long distance! And I can't hug Ethan! Or Kiss him or ... Naughty things..."

"Wow B... TMI..." Not really, I wonder what they've done... or how far they've gone... but judging from his scent they were really close a few minutes ago

"Sorry Ror, I got carried away. I'm gonna be so far away from Ethan. Rory can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Benny, ask away!"

"While I'm gone, can you watch over Ethan and keep him safe on missions?"

"Benny, you don't have to ask me to do something I've always done for both of you"

"Well today I do, remember that last time you ran after the cat when the Egyptian guy was here? And you left his guards to kill us?"

"That was one time! I swear on my life it won't happen again!"

He made a serious face and looked me in the eyes "Rory, you're Immortal you can't swear on your life because you'll probably never die unless someone stakes you"

"Trueeee... I swear on my Star Wars: The Clone Wars action figure collection!"

"Okay I'm good with that! Ethan! We gotta go!"

"So I guess this is it huh? I won't see Benny for a whole month?"

"Nope, I just wish it were a shorter convention, meeting, evaluation or whatever thing... I'm gonna miss Ethan sooo much! Psst. Keep guys off him okay"

"Always. Have fun at your convention meeting thing"

Yeah right... "I will! Thanks Rory!"

"Bye Benny! Bye Ethan! *click* wait I'm coming with you guys!"

**(A/N: From now on the *click* will be whenever Rory's "Programing" clicks in.. Evil Della!)**

Third person POV:

"Alright then, hurry we gotta go!" (Benny)

Shotgun! Oh crap! Say it out loud doofus! "Sho-" (Rory)

"Shotgun!" Jane cut him off

"Jane you're not old enough or tall enough to ride in the front!" (Rory)

"Do you know where we are? This is Whitechappel Canada, do you think cops care?" (Jane)

"Of course they do they're cops!" (Rory)

"Rory we're not even- Never mind Jane you get shotgun let's goooo!" (Benny)

"Hey Ethan, don't be sad" (Rory)

"I'm not sad!" *sniff* "I just have a stuffy nose okay?!" (Ethan)

"Ok whatever..." (Rory)

The ride to the airport wasn't very long considering that it was Whitechappel and the town was so small you could walk everywhere. What made it seem like an eternity were the mixed feelings of the car and the silence that made it very difficult to believe that Rory was in the car with them.

decided to put some tunes on to ease the silence that was being experienced in the back of her car. She looked over at Jane and Jane just shrugged saying that she couldn't believe her ears either.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I hope you guys liked this as always! uhh... Disclaimer*** I do not own! (I almost forgot :P)**

**Keep on reading my wonderful readers and reviewers and visitors! I will hopefully have more time this week, but graduation is upon me this week so! whoop! I will probably fall on my face at graduation! (I will keep you posted on that!) anyways! Now that school is over I'm gonna try and hit up the hotties! (not really... I don't know any hotties -_- what is life?)**

**I hope you enjoyed my little rant up there... but yeah... Later Gators!**


End file.
